Ten Years To Catch Up
by Neko.Writer
Summary: This story is very different than a normal tale, it starts from the end and works its way to the beginning.But is this creation just a fable being told to a group of students or is it an actual resighting of an unforgetable story between two shinigami?
1. Year Ten

**A/N: Okay so last time I told you all I was insane for making another story on top of everything. But this time a better word to describe me is probably a mad rabid lunatic! This makes six bleach stories I believe? And none of them are complete…oh wait one of those is a Maximum Ride story but oh well it's a story none the less.**

**I better see all you people that made me agree to making this story, reviewing and reading! (That means the ten of you who were for this story that are reading my 'Why does one thing always lead to another' story…damn that's a long name to type.)**

IMPORTANT: THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BACKWARDS IN TIME! SO IT STARTS OFF IN THE FUTURE AND WORKS IT'S WAY BACK TO THE BEGINNING! (Thought you'd like to know)

**Chapter 10 **

(Yes, this is why I explained above the chapters are starting opposite too! Which many of you could guess by now, this story is only ten chapters. )

.day as plain as are others while coming seen are never which of some ,surprises many produces Life

(Aren't you glad the writing isn't backwards as well! If you got any meaning out of the somewhat sentence above you got quite an open mind.)

Okay… the real beginning…I mean end?

Life produces many surprises, some of which never are seen coming while others are as plain as day. Life is foreseen, always expected. Death though is one of those unseen surprises, at least for most. Why do I leave room for optimism you ask? Well, there always has been that one person who has seen death, maybe even welcomed it. But who am I referring to, and how do I know this? (I know this because I'm your Neko writer) and the person who's demise was known from the beginning, well close to the beginning is the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki whose story is about to unfold right before your very eyes. The good, the bad, sad, tragic times everything combined into a single creation for everyone to be enlightened by.

10 years

"…**An unlikely story such as this one is different from the rest, more fulfilling, leaving something to be desired after each chapter. A tale whose characters face intimate battles, wielding swords and relinquishing evil. One which makes you piece together events, stringing together important memories. But most of all this story is a piece of non-fiction **(A/N: lie!) **down to the very last speak of dust…"**

"ICHIGO!" Damn must hide, wife coming.

Whatever prompted me to marry Rukia Kuchiki is beyond me.

"Your slacking…again!" Another incredibly long, dull 'official' speech was coming my way I could sense it.

"But captaining is all paper work and no action. This is defiantly not what I thought I was getting into." I sighed leaping back into my office chair staring at the mound of paper work sprawled across the desk.

"You said yes, and took the robe, you're stuck whether you like it or not…captain." My body was itching to slice an arrancar in half, hell I'd settle for a hollow.

When I became captain of the newly found squad 14 about two years ago, I thought I'd be doing something worthwhile, I mean I seriously didn't think all the paperwork everyone always complained about was that bountiful. They assured me that once the first wave was gone, most of it would die down. Kenpachi even told me to bribe subordinates to finish it off. Although his 'bribing' was considered harsh and cruel.

"Listen I'm your lieutenant as well as your wife. If you need a break then go, I'll take over for a little while." Oh yeah I remembered why I'm now bound to the midget, I loved her.

"I won't be gone very long." I cheerfully stated pulling my wife into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead.

She dragged my head down to hers softly peaking my lips, the feeling of her small mouth rubbing against mine.

"Ichigo…" her angelic voice caught my attention.

"Yes?" My tough attitude was pretty much demolished at this point, it only snuck a visit during fired sparing.

"You better not take advantage of your wife. Understand?" Her grip was now harder than wanted, close to crushing an organ or two.

What happened to that angelic voice? When did it become sinister?

"Rukia I wouldn't dream of it." I sighed with disappointment, now that my plans were washed down the drain.

"…**Ichigo our main character was no ordinary human as you could tell. In fact the human he once was no longer was part of his identity. No, he was killed around a year ago, in a not so accident 'accident', but you'll soon learn of that as the story goes on. Rukia, his wife was also one of his kind, at some points strict, but at others a caring wife. There friends and family, for the most part were all of this species. But what creature was so developed that it even surpasses the human race? The one whose will power and strength, not to mention their decisive skills develop into a highly effective fighting being, the shinigami also known as the death gods control the earth along with soul society. The shinigami are certainly a thing to be feared, but who is to fear one that is unrenowned to them?…"**

Soul society had changed greatly since my first break in ten or so years ago. Most the building had been destroyed between bontou, hollows, the war, and well me. Actually I am pretty sure most were demolished due to my uncontrolled fighting style. Oh well, it's not like I had to pay for them. Of course their idea of payback was probably forcing me to take up this new squad. It specified in ultimate attack, in other words the best of the best are sent to me. I train them in Bankai mostly, basically if you're being sent to my squad that means you're being promoted. Everyone is at lieutenant level, which means my lieutenant is above that and yes, that is my wife.

"What do we have here? Captain Kurosaki crawled out of his cave did he?" A voice I've grown to hear on a constant basis echoed from behind me.

"This job is insane Renji…

"…**A new character is being added, Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six. What is a lieutenant or captain do you ask? They are the elite, specially trained to be able to bring down anything. Below them are other shinigami, they take care of smaller objectives, but none the less are a force to be recon with. There's three requirements that one needs to have to become a shinigami; one they must hold some type of skill, two must have been trained at the local school found in soul society, and three the most important that is almost impossible to achieve this goal is…death…"**

…I haven't had a break in weeks. How do you take it this long?" I slumped over, exhaustion from late nights and mind baring paperwork were making me old, even if that was impossible.

"You'll get over it sooner or later cap." He laughed pulling me into a headlock messing my hair from it's already matted down state.

"Oi! Stop, I'm your freaking superior. Does that ring a bell?"

He stopped for a second still not releasing my head, "um, nope. Your still the same Ichigo to me."

Oddly that was nice to hear, ever since my joining of the 14th squad I've been treated with the up most respect, which made my skin crawl. Renji has never treated me indifferently, except during battle here he took out his finest fighting skills since he'd be road kill if he let up.

"Kurosaki sorry to bother you, but there are some important matters that need your attending to!" One of my subordinates yelled flash stepping in front of the rough housing scene.

I nodded flash stepping away along with him, so much for a break. My underlings have very strict orders when it comes to proper addressing, no calling me captain or using 'respectful' manners at least with me anyhow. It was annoying beyond reason with captain this and captain that. Also I could do without the hundred pardon me's per day.

"So, what's wrong?" He seemed like he was holding back from laughing, but his face remained straight, well mostly straight.

"Your wife." My heart stopped cold, if anything happened to her head would roll.

"What's wrong with her is she okay?" My tone was nervous beyond reason thinking of the worse case scenarios, a very bad habit I've had since the accident that occurred four years ago involving alcohol and a very sharp object.

"We think she's fine, but…" We stopped in front of the squad 14 headquarters which might I add was the biggest training section ever devoted to the Seiratei. Soi fong was quite envious.

"Rukia!" I barged through the door half in a panic looking at the scene that unfolded before me.

"What the fuck?" I was dumbfounded all that there was to see was a gigantic stack of at least 10,000 pieces of paper sprawled on the floor.

"You." I pointed to the shinigami that brought me here. "Where's my wife?" The blood lust was gone, simply replaced by a awkward sounding tone.

"That's the thing I think the pile on your desk toppled over, burying her." His mouth now was curved in a smile.

"Your serious?" He nodded. "And why did you need me for this?"

His mouth opened to answer, but all that was to be heard was Rukia's voice calling out from under the pile. "Because they are mean son of a bitches who thought it was hilarious to watch me struggle." The whole sentence was muffled since paper I assumed was blocking her mouth.

Before going to attended to my still buried wife I whispered to my subordinate, "good job, you have the night off." He nodded flashing out of my sight, but I could have sworn I could here a laugh being muttered.

"Rukia, maybe paperwork is too much for you huh?" I laughed kneeling down starting to take paper by paper off the pile sorting it all back on my desk.

So much crap, what is this? I have to approve a lunch menu? I gulped, I seriously hoped everyone in my squad got lunch since this wasn't signed.

"Ichigo, what's more important paperwork or you're wife?" Oh yeah right.

"**Ichigo was a special case though, he did not attempted death when he first became one the beings. It was hereditary whether he liked it or not. This though was the reason for meeting his wife, Rukia and I'm sure if given the choice I'm sure Ichigo would pick the exact same path in a heart beat. For if he did not know Rukia, there would have always been that huge gap in his chest, making him feel incomplete for this girl was literally his soul mate.**

After five minutes of plucking papers I finally grabbed something soft and squishy. I knew exactly what it was and now I was really glad they brought me to do this job.

"Ichigo!" A shocked voice came from under the paper.

"But Rukia, when do I ever get a chance to touch your chest?" Wow I could feel her furry from under the paper. I sighed getting back to work.

"Are you happy?" Rukia was bright red averting her head from his gaze.

"Thank you." her gratitude was soft, mumbled, but still audible.

"What was that?" I said playfully with a sly grin.

"Nothing, you good for nothing…" Did she realize she just set herself up for what was to come next?

"Good for nothing? Well, then I better get to doing something." Her beautiful eyes skimmed my expression, most likely trying to figure what I meant by that.

"What do you-" I didn't let her finish before I dived on top of her my body pressing hers to the ground making it inevitable for her to move.

My mouth trapped hers in a long passionate kiss, tongues colliding invading not so foreign land, well at least at this point. 'I' was growing, I could feel my pants tighten, Rukia always had the same damn affect of me all these years. My hands wandered through the opening near the chest and encircled their targets making my senses urn for more skin contact.

"I don't think this piece of clothing is necessary don't you think? Mrs. Kurosaki."

"What if?" her voice was tired and frail, not too many people every hear that voice besides me.

Actually, no one should have if so I want names.

"Don't worry no one's going to see." She seemed to debate for a bit before freezing up swiftly pushing my body off hers.

"Yes, nobody's going to see besides her brother." A very pissed off male voice filled my system with false fear.

"Whatever came over me letting Rukia marry a lowly human like yourself." His tone was blood curdling, this was I believe the third time he actually caught us doing it.

"Well, this lowly human happens to be squad 14 captain, the best of the best." I let him get away with human, even though I was clearly not anymore, but old habits die hard.

He snarled at me, griping his fists tighter, "Captains meeting." is all he said before swiftly and soundlessly walking back out the door.

As I figured after all these years I still was bad at sensing reiatsu.

"**But this 'soul mate' of his was also related to one Kuchiki Byakuya with an iron grudge held on him. This therefore making it seem impossible for the two to be together. But amazingly enough he aloud the two to marry**…"

"_And that is where we end today everyone."_

The book was gently placed down as the classroom was slowly emptied leaving only a few straggling slow pokes behind.

"_Sensei? Is that book really true?"_

"_You shouldn't believe everything you hear from a book Masaki."_

The old man responded rubbing the eighth graders head, messing up the dark orange hair on her head. _"_

_But you also should not think everything is false now should you?"_

She gave a sly smile leaving the room, books in hand.

"_You're quite a perceptive one, now aren't you."_

_**A/N: Well I guarantee that most if not all of you are confused since it's told from three different views at different times, but it goes together really nicely! So, tell me what you think of it! REVIEW!!!-Once again your Neko Writer**_

_**Did any of you guys happen to noitce that Ichigo acted somewhat like Urahara, i noticed that half way through. Well, i suppose like sensei like student. **_

_**...Please note that i don't think this is edited very well so please don't burn me down because of that!...**_


	2. Year Nine

**A/N: Well, I started this chapter immediately since I got a review that inspired me beyond reason! Actually I'll share it with you all:**

**Holy nuts.**

This is like levels beyond anything I've read of yours so far. The idea is  
original, the editing was fairly thorough.. I did find some errors but they  
were small enough that I could ignore them. :) Just random things like  
forgetting apostrophes and misusing a word. That's it. So... Awesome job. I  
admit, you have impressed me with your improvement. 

**-Trumpet-Geek**

Chapter 9

9 years

"…**That is after the many painstakingly long hours of persuading the Kuchiki to let Ichigo marry his sister did Byakuya finally agree. Most didn't believe the captain would actually say yes to the man he felt as his greatest enemy, but nonetheless a grand party was issued, drinks were to go around as the blissful shinigami cheered for the lucky groom to be. Ichigo didn't seem to recollect any of the festivities, he was still in utter shock that his almost brother in law would agree to such a thing. Renji begged for Ichigo to join in the fun, after all this was certainly an unsuspected event for…"**

I was going to be victorious no matter what, I along with Renji were marching up to Kuchiki manner, finally after getting lost two times. That was the point of bringing Renji and yet he still seemed to go the wrong direction.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Renji pleaded giving me the 'I can't save your ass' stare and yes that was a normal stare, for me at least.

"Of course I am, that's the point of going isn't it?" He gave a sigh sinking his step with mine.

"Yeah, but asking him if you could marry Rukia is like asking him if he could kill you." There was truth to that and I knew it all along, but still I had to try, besides was he really going to kill the captain of another squad? I gulped, I wouldn't put it past him.

"Well, then that's good news for me isn't it? Since apparently he would say yes without a second thought." I really just hope that yes was for me being bond to Rukia for all eternity. That had an odd, yet happy ring to it. In fact so did Rukia Kurosaki.

"Well, this is it. Are you sure?" Renji gave one last plead.

"Quit worrying over me, I swear nothing will happen to your sparing partner." I said with a lot more confidence then I thought I possessed when it came to this matter.

He gave a relaxed sigh. I grimaced inside my head, so I hit the bulls-eye huh? All he cared about was losing a training buddy.

"Yo, good luck." his hand landed on my shoulder squeezing tight for a second then falling to the side the next.

With that I shrugged through the doors being escorted by a maid through hall after hall until we reached two gold painted doors. How did Rukia not get lost in here?

"Enter" the all too familiar voice beckoned me inward. I inhaled deeply mustering all the strength I could gather.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. And to what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" jeez. He could at least keep comments like that inside his head.

"I came to ask you something." He sighed not once looking up from his paperwork, nothing of course compared to my mount Everest stack of course, but that was due to me being new and not wanting to read page after page of news print.

"Apparently." he said cold-heartedly.

Ichigo relax, he doesn't intentionally try to piss you off, it's just how he is.

"I've come to ask for your-" The opening of the door behind us ripped apart all the courage I'd been saving up.

"Sorry for bothering both Captain Kurosaki and Captain Kuchiki, but here is your tea." A petite maid walked in the room carrying a trey with both a orange tea cup and a blue one. She place them on the desk with hardly a sound and scurried out of the room.

"Tea?" Kuchiki said in a somewhat host like voice, eh he was trying I suppose.

"How do I know it's not poison?" He shifted in his chair.

"Excuse me?"

Oh shit did I say that out loud? My chances are getting worse and worse, I better get this over with.

"Sorry, I said nothing."

Quickly I grabbed the blue tea cup gulping down its contents, Byakuya doing the same only in a more polite manner.

"So? I am a busy man you know."

Okay, I've rehearsed it so many times my head, 'Kuchiki I come to seek permission to marry your sister. I will swear to keep my up most respect for her and to care for her when it is needed. So, please choose your decision wisely and to think of what your sister would be more happy with.' Okay that sounded formal enough, at least for his liking right?

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki," I had to pause to see what Byakuya was doing, it looked as if it was the day after a seriously wicked hang over. He was hunched partially over his desk, sweat forming around his eyelids.

"Get on with it Kurosaki." His voice was as if he wanted to puke right then and there, but needed me to leave before hand.

"I want to marry your sister." Well, it was spit out faster than expected, but it did get out.

"That's great Kurosaki." Now I was pretty sure something had gone wrong.

"And?" What? I'm not going to waste this opportunity of a lifetime.

"I agree, Rukia needs a man to depend on. But if I get one complaint-" I stopped him right there not wanting to know what the alternative was, "Finishing that sentence will be very unnecessary I assure you."

With that I bowed in respect and quickly walked, more like ran out of the room my captains robe swaying in the nonexistent breeze.

"It's okay Ichigo, Byakuya isn't one for wanting eternal happiness." Renji once again put his hand on my shoulder squeezing tight just as before.

"Renji, he said…"

His eyes store at me like a laser piercing my skull, "Don't beat yourself up over it, it's not like he refused you two from dating."

I wish this damn guy could listen. "But Renji when I asked he said…"

He removed his hand pulling me down the steps toward the main sidewalk.

"It seems as though putting hard liquor in your drink did give you a confidence boost." A smile was plastered across his face.

So, that's why he said yes, he drank alcohol which means either way he said yes.

"Liquor? Let me guess the orange cup?" The grin grew in size.

"Yep, very clever huh?" His hands were folded behind his head as he walked.

"It would have been clever if you knew that I always choose the opposite color if I have a choice involving the color orange."

He paused, most likely contemplating what I said, "So, I fed my captain alcohol?" his stance reverted to one that could easily be confused with being a paranoid rock star watching for groupies.

"Well, thanks to you he said yes!." I grinned, actually showing my teeth.

"See Renji, your stupidity actually does come in handy every once in a while!" (A/N: i love this line)

"Oi, Rukia! Get down here pipsqueak." A loud toppling of items filled the office.

"Don't yell. I'm right here." The lovely voice I was dieing to here was finally audible.

"Where the hell did you go? We got like ten piles of paperwork since you left." What? I was only gone twenty minutes. Soul Society really was the most feared place in the universe.

Anyway… "That's not important right now." I grabbed her by the waist dragging her in slowly towards my body.

"What do you mean unimportant? It's your job to maintane this squad." How was it that she was so prideful in her work after a hundred years of doing it?

"The squad can wait a minute."

Fierry was set loose in her, I better make this fast or I'll be with a blackeye come tomorrow. I dropped her body backing up a step, replacing my standing posture with a kneeling down pose.

"Ichigo?" My head tilted up to meet her eyes, they were confused, but at the same time knoledgable.

I took her soft porclin hand in mine bringing it to my mouth, kissing it.

"Rukia Kuchiki will you marry me?"

"…**weddings were defiantly a rare occasion in soul society. The last one belonging to our very own Byakuya Kuchiki over a hundred years ago. Sadly, his wife was Sercombe by an illness and passed away many, upon many decades ago, Hisana Kuchiki, Rukia's sister. There wedding was a joyous event, Byakuya seemed like the happiest man in the world, but compared to Ichigo his happiness could be compared to a mere common sunny day. A smile lit Ichigo's face, a rare occasion indeed, everyone at that point knew that this could only be love…"**

**9 ½ years**

"No! Renji I'm not going out there!" I hung onto the door handle as Renji tried dragging me out of the 'dressing room'.

Shit my grip was going, my hands were slowly sliding off the door.

"You have to, it's your wedding!" He gave one final tug making me fly off the door, landing me on him. Well, it serves him right.

"But I look stupid." Apparently when said person is to be married their attire is based upon a normal black shinigami outfit, but on top of that was a black rob, then since I was captain on top of that was the white one. Oh yeah don't forget the ridiculous hat, it's so horrendous looking I can't even describe it right, all I'll say is that it's black and weirdly shaped.

"Oi, you're heavy Ichigo." I jumped off of Renji, standing regaining my posture.

"And it's not that terrible, I mean I'm practically wearing the same thing since I'm your best man." Yeah, minus the hat.

A enchanting melody rang through out the temple type thing, I wasn't quite sure what they were called here. This was it, the day I say 'I do' to Rukia. My place was at the end of the long isle sheeted with a snow white carpet covered with light pink sakura pedals, courtesy of the grumpy brother-in-law. When is she going to get here? What if she ran away? What if she laughs at me for wearing these clothes?

"Chill out." How is it that Renji's hand was always on my shoulder comforting me when I start to freak out?

"But-" Before I finished the double doors spread open revealing the most anticipated arrival of my soon to be wife.

Her attire was most suiting; a white kimono with pink flower pedals embodied on the sash in the middle, a arrangement of orange flowers held at her stomach. I sighed. She had to pick orange?

The whole service wiped by, the time I wasted staring into her eyes were great.

"Do you captain Kurosaki Ichigo take Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia to be your wife?" What was I going to say no?

"I do." my whole heart rang out just from those two syllables.

"And do you take-"

"I do" Why didn't I think of cutting to the chaise?

"I know pronounce you man and-" I didn't give the commander time to finish, my mouth was already on Rukia's, my first kiss with my newly wed wife; Rukia Kurosaki

"…**Everyone could remember clearly the first time they had gone public about the accordance of their unmatchable love for each other. It was near the time Ichigo had gained the ranking as Captain. It was in fact the final day of the biggest war in all of Soul Society History. This battle entailed many horrid sights along with plenty of casualties. It was ran by ex captain Aizen Sousuke, along with gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname also two ex captains. They controlled the spirit demons called arrancar, hollows, and espada. But this one specific day occurred because of the love between our two characters…"**

"_What the class is over already? But the story was just getting good!"_ A girls moan disturbed the illusion the story had created on the room.

"_There's always tomorrow."_

All the boys packed quickly not wanting to stick around for much more of the love story, but it seemed a few liked the idea a war scene would soon come into play.

"_Oh Masaki. Come here a minute." _The girl did as he was told meeting with the teacher in front of the class.

"_I'm curious, do you still believe that this story is truthful? After all how could it possibly take place? A death god is nothing more than a complete legend."_

The school girl smiled turning around beginning her walk, _"I'd say some parts are exaggerated more than others."_

The teachers curious smile seemed just that curious.

"_Like the wedding scene?"_

She turned once again giving her teacher her full undivided attention. _"No I believe that's true in its self." _

"_Then how about the death gods?"_

It was her turn to grin, _"I whole heartedly believe in them as well."_

**A/N: I just would like to say all your review a major confidence booster! Bold is always better! Well, wish me luck in my volleyball tournament in about two hours, I'll tell you the score when I get the next chapter up, which is basically telling you I'll upload really soon!-Your Neko Writer**

**Also sorry that Ichigo is a bit OOC, but he's gotten more mature over the years so therfore i figured he shouldn't be a rebel, especially on his own wedding day.  
**


	3. Year Eight

**A/N: Well, I'm trying to finish up this story fast while I'm getting motivation since originally this was just a side project for me, but no it turned into a full fledged story with ten chapters. Good thing I love writing. So, this is the 'battle portion' of the series. Which means it took about 8 years to complete the battle, so you'll be hearing on and off about the Aizen war. Isn't it sad when your spell check approves every name in bleach? Cause mine does from all the stories I've written everyone's name was introduced at least once.**

**i'm so glad i voted for this it's such a cool- idea to write a story like this much love to you neko-chan for writing this much love **

**-zeldagamefan**

Chapter 8

8 years

"…**It was February which meant harsh cold conditions for all. Lower shinigami controlled the front lines, it was there duty. Wiping out the first wave of invaders which mostly consisted of normal hollows. Dozens had died, leaving masses of flesh staining the battle field. The horrid sight was not for the faint of heart, as well as everyone else for this day was etched into everyone's brain for all eternity as the day everything that was ever good almost became a mere memory…"**

The suspense was driving me insane, the orders to dive onto the battle field were taking longer than expected. I was being saved for the last line of defense, at least that was what I was told. Me being a vizzard made a great difference in my power level, it surpassed most captains if not all. So, that is why I stand in the captains quarters with every other head, waiting patiently while people were getting slaughtered. 

"The time draws closer. Prepare to fight." Squad one captain called standing perfectly still in the front of me plus the ten other captains.

"What squad is out now?" He paused a second reminiscing about something. 

"Squad thirteen" 

That meant once they were down, it was lieutenants then us. I had to say though that this was the worst battle strategy in the world, at this rate everyone but the captains and lieutenants would be killed off. Byakuya, who was next to me looked to the floor gripping his fists tighter by his side. What got him in a bad mood? 

"She'll be alright." Ukitake genuinely comforted Kuchiki.

What did he mean by she? I didn't know Byakuya had a secret love, in squad thirteen nonetheless. 

"I'm surprised you're not taking this hard, I mean you've known Rukia for eight years, right?" This time Hitsugaya spoke. 

"Rukia is in squad thirteen?" I shouted at him losing my cool. 

My body began to tremble, shaking furiously. Rukia had been my girlfriend for seven years, of course no one knew about that besides the two of us.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Captain Unohana asked, most likely since my sight was set on the floor, my fist gripped so tight a trickle of blood actually formed down the side.

"No, I'm not alright. Rukia is my _girlfriend _and I can't even be by her side to protect her. How would you feel? Useless? Pointless?" oops, I probably said too much. 

"How long has that been going on?" Byakuya turned toward me raising an eyebrow, his eyes told me if we weren't in the middle of a war then I'd be dead. 

"seven years or so." I found it useless to try and hide it. 

Most the captain's eyes grew, many looked very surprised like this was the weirdest thing they ever heard of. 

"How could you possibly keep that secret so long?" Soi Fong asked taking a step forward. 

"Lots of will power." I responded remembering the past incidents where numerous people almost found out. 

"How did you stay together that long, I mean with both of your daily world war III?" This came from Kyouraku. (the one with the girly robe... just being helpful.)

I took a second to remember the daily fights that Rukia and I stumbled upon, "Actually that might have made our relationship stronger." it was true though, every time we argued we ended up making out in the end so it worked out fine for me.

"Want do you know a true shinigami relationship." Yamamoto whispered to himself more than me, but I heard it nonetheless. 

"That wasn't wrestling practice behind the training hall?" Kenpachi interrupted, very much surprised. 

I shook my head, remembering that make-out session, it was quite enjoyable. 

"So that wasn't CPR either?" Unohana asked looking shocked by our apparent lie. 

Oh boy half these people have bumped into us at different points there's no way I could get myself out of this one. 

"I kind of figured that you weren't practicing pinning an opponent at midnight in the park." I forgot that one, Hitsugaya was visiting or patrolling as he would like to say when he stumbled upon us.

I ignored his comment, my attitude toward him had changed increasingly since I caught him kissing my sister. It looked like Byakuya was going to add his comment but-.

"Sir, squad thirteen is down." One of the lower chain shinigami busted into the room, his clothes were blood stained and there was a line of bruises originating from the peek of his neck. No! Rukia! 

"Were there any survivors?" Byakuya beat me to the chaise asking before I had a chance. 

"The scene is too horrid for us to scrimmage through, we'd be devoured ourselves if we casually waltz out there." I grunted feeling my inner hollow laugh from the depths of my mind. Oh how it pissed me that he had such pleasure out of this; Rukia's demise. 

"Then let me go." I shouted at basically everyone, not knowing precisely who to voice my concern to.

"It's not our turn yet." The lead captain calmly spoke to me. 

" I don't give a fuck. I'm going and I could care less about what you have to say." Before anyone could attempt to stop me I flashed out of the room, practically flying to the known battlefield…

"…**The houses were charred and the citizens were no where to be found. It was an utter ghost town, littered with bodies all wearing black clothing. Swords lined the battle sight, some stuck in the ground while others missing a half. It seemed as though the enemy had gotten tired of watching motionless, lifeless beings. Our heroin Rukia was no where to be found, not even a corpse…"**

"Rukia!" I shouted madly skimming the dozens of slashed bodies on the ground.

None were Rukia, but nonetheless they were comrades and bravely gave their…afterlives? For the good of all. All the buildings were reduced to rubble, it would be impossible to find her in this bloody mess. Of course when did the impossible ever stop me before? "Rukia, where the hell are you?" I said more to myself than to well… there was only myself. 

"Mister, mister!" A little kids voice disturbed the silence.

About I'd say a six year old came running towards me, rubble staining his clothes and blood down his arm. 

"This isn't a place for kids." I was frantic and confused as to why a small kid was in the middle of a war zone.

"Come quick, I need to show you something." Even though my search was still in progress, I couldn't refuse a kid when my reasoning for being here was quite possibly already a lost cause, besides he reminded me too much of one of my own little sisters. 

He led me to the corner of the small village, the one small hut left in the entire place. "In here!" I followed, walking into the small, yet homey house. Inside everything was torn and shattered the only thing remaining were the walls. 

"This girl, she saved me, but she's not waking up." The boy cried pointing to a small petite shinigami in the corner; my Rukia. 

I watched as her chest rise and sink, she was alive and now I could breath easy. 

"Rukia!" I whispered dropping to my knees in agony. 

"Oh god you're alright." My arms engulfed her small form, picking her up bridal style. 

She was bleeding in various spots that also were home to deep wounds. Bruises formed in various spots on her body. In general she wasn't it good shape, but that didn't matter as long as living was her future. 

"Hop on." I motioned for the little boy to climb onto my back so I could bring both of them to a medical facility. 

He did as he was told and we were out within seconds. 

The battle had started up again, meaning dodging and attacking were my main focus, though it wasn't very easy with two passengers aboard. Me of course being me was able to make it back to the medical treatment center with minimal damage. Rukia was swiftly taken away from me, while I was being wrapped in bandages. Seriously there was no need, but they insisted. 

"…**This worried our hero, but as luck would have it they at last were brought together once again. The shape of the girl wasn't too blissful, but she was alive nonetheless. Ichigo vowed to avenge every drop of blood that was shed from her soiled being. He beat down many of creatures climbing his way to the top, eventually facing the devil himself…"**

"Aizen. Remember this moment," Painstakingly Ichigo pulled Aizen's zanpactou out of his side using the force to jump backwards, "for this is the last time you shall draw blood from any being." The ex captain just laughed wiping his sword clean of crimson liquid. 

"Don't get cocky boy." I spat in his direction, the liquid lined with blood.

"You're a small crumb compared to the cake, Ichigo. What makes you think you have the power to defeat one such as me. The one who has come to control all of the spirit world." I smiled remembering my trump card that I knew was about to come into play.

"I think you have it backwards, for I am the one with ultimate power." 

My image started to blur. Black starting to consume my eyes and soul. It was coming, the ultimate power that even Aizen had not successfully controlled. 

"What the hell?" Aizen's worried panic was music to my ears, it made me laugh sinisterly. 

"This is when you come to an end." He took a step away from me his Zanpactou in the ready stance. 

"How are you emitting such strong reiatsu? You're only a mere human that gained powers from a third rate shinigami!" The crack towards Rukia was the last straw, I was going to take this nice and slow, savoring every last scream for mercy. 

Oh god the hollow possession was starting to overcome me; I had to remain calm during the fragile transfer stage. Over the years I have figured out how to amplify the hollows power, but it was risky towards me since I had to remain in complete and absolute control for about a minute. 

"I have done what you dreamed of." His eyes gave sign of jealousy, after all I was admitting a hollow like energy. 

"I have overcome the blurred boundaries." He shifted one foot to the next like a provoked bull readying to charge blindly from rage.

"I have created the ultimate weapon." He now charged at me, waving his sword wildly, I closed my eyes hoping the hollow was ready and it was.

The second impact came I opened my eyes, them now bleached with black, yellow pupils warning of danger. 

"I accomplished the goal which was yours; I became a vizzard. A master at controlling the inner hollow." I laughed pushing him away raising my hand to my face calling fourth my mask representing the mark of destruction and fear. (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's wrong just go with me, if that turns out to be right then I'm one hell of a psychic!)

"Impossible!" he barked as he eyed the completely formed mask covering my face. 

His eyes filled with anger and fright. I knew he could see his death coming and he knew I could too. 

"You're just a mere human. How? I've strived for this, all my efforts, plans, skills. They all focused on this." The menacing grimace escaped my mouth, even though he couldn't see it.

His executioner had arrived and the steel axe was just about to fall. 

"Times up, hope you had fun." With that I dove forward easily slicing and dicing leaving him gasping for breath on the cool hard ground. 

I bent down to his ear allowing my mask to disappear, "Do you want to know what, my mask was an accident, I never wished nor strived for it." I whispered. 

"Bastard." He got out with his last gasp, his hand hanging mid-air slowly dropped as if in slow motion. Aizen was dead and I was the one who killed him.

"…**The epic battle hadn't lasted very long, Ichigo prevailing slaying the devil at last. Eight years of torture and war now seemed like an event from the past. Ichigo returned to the seiratei telling of the fortunate event, not mentioning the hollow within himself. They would never be ready for the truth of his type. Once again they drank and were marry, congratulating the end of the war. **

**Soon after soul society came up with an anonymous decision to install Ichigo into the thirteen court guard squads as the first captain of squad fourteen special defense…"**

"So is there a reason I was dragged from my house in the middle of the night?" I questioned yawning still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. 

The last thing I remembered was suddenly getting jolted awake by Renji telling me to get the lead out of my pants. 

"Yes, we've come to a very important decision. We'd like you to become squad fourteens new captain." I was in shock for a few seconds, staring open mouthed at the old man.

"But I have a job and wouldn't it conspicuous if I suddenly up and left." Avoiding a clear answer seemed the best method. 

"And besides I thought there was only thirteen squads." The man actually laughed, well chuckled slightly, but that was the first time I ever saw him do that type of action.

"Very true, but we feel that a special attack squad was necessary and you're the only one we could think of that has the skills to take on such a task." I think he was attempting to lure me in with using my ego and damn it worked. 

"Well, yeah, but are you sure." He nodded. 

My first answer was of course to say no, but then I remembered how lifeless Rukia looked in my arms one month ago from today. That alone was enough reason in itself to accept the job. I nodded signaling I would hold the duty of becoming a captain. 

Just then the room flooded with captains and lieutenants, them lining the sides of the hall. Byakuya just starred with a curious look written across his face. 

"I assume everyone wonders why I have called you out here in the middle of the night?" A mess of half nods filled the room, most too sleepy to complete the motion. 

"You should remember today as a wondrous day." Now I was blushing not wanting to stand in the middle of the on lookers peering at me with curious eyes. 

Renji was a pair of those eyes and they told me he pretty much put two and two together unlike his captain who was probably in denial.

"For today is the day that squad fourteen, our special defense squad officially is to be known." Maybe if I snuck back slowly I could make it out the door before my name is mentioned. "Everyone congratulate our new captain, Ichigo Kurosaki." Damn too late I only got about three steps.

Eyes turned toward me, it pretty much mimicked the time I was last with these people in this room during the war. 

"Good job Ichigo, your dad will be proud of you caring the name Kurosaki through soul society as immense power such as he did long ago." Ukitake exclaimed patting my back with a smile across his mouth. 

"And so starts the excruciating work, are you up to running a whole squad by yourself?" I think Byakuya was attempting to scare me off with his cold expression.

"What I don't get a lieutenant?" I asked, but then turned around to Yamamoto. 

"Your lieutenant has been prearranged already," Well, I wonder how much I could dread that sentence in the near future? "Rukia Kuchiki." 

That was a shocker, who would have thought my girlfriend would end up being my underling. An evil smirk crossed my face, I could use that against her. 

"Whatever ill thoughts you are thinking about my sister, I suggest you stop." Byakuya growled about ready to pounce on his prey. 

I gulped nodding my head. 

"Now no hanky panky in the office until after-" Kyouraku half way stated before getting slammed in the head by his lieutenant.

" Thanks Nanao."

I silently sighed thankful that instead of taking that statement way too literal Byakuya just sulked to the far end of the room.

"Congratulations carrot top." Renji said slapping my back with much force. 

I turned to him, the evil glare back, "You do realize that you are now lower than me on the ranking scale?" 

He grunted, "Damn it I forgot about that." He sulked off joining his captain in the corner mumbling something along the lines of, 'new comer out ranks me on first freaking day' 

"Wait, I thought Rukia was still in the hospital?" Rukia had been in Unohana's capable hands for about a month. Her injuries were taking quite some time to recover. 

"She's ready to go." Unohana smiled. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me this sooner?" I yelled annoyed that I could have been visiting my girlfriend this whole time instead of returning home, coming every few weeks or so. 

"Byakuya said it would have been better if you stayed home with your family for a while." Yeah, I'm sure of that. He just wanted to hog his sister for himself, that greedy bastard. 

One day I'll marry her just in spite of him.

"…**He honorably accepted the role pleased that none other than Rukia Kuchiki would be his lieutenant. But more than that he wanted to always be by her, protecting her like he had failed to do in the war time situation. Now, he could stay by her side no matter what, it was his job he was pleased to take on. **

**For years Ichigo always had to struggle to remain by her side since their two worlds were separate. They had come to accept the fact that a painstakingly long distance relationship was the only option, but since their love lied soul deep they both realized it was worth it…"**

Today Masaki was the first one out of the room scurrying home as it was the last period. Her facial expression was filled with a remarkable amount of joy.

"_Today is the day. Today is the day."_ Kept filling her head every three seconds.

She had to get home soon, for what she has been striving for, for the last month was finally here. The man she had come to love. 

…_to be continued…_

**A/N: One more chapter down even to go! People be honest do you like this story, if not I'll avert my attention elsewhere. A review should suffice, so unless you want this story to go back into the depths of my mind I suggest reviewing. Also, i know in the beginning part that everyone should have been a little more depressed, but i like putting a little humor into my writing. -Your Neko Writer**

**Question: How is my writing style? Great, good, or extremely crappy? **


	4. Year Seven

**A/N: Wow, I'm getting psyched about this story! And it's only chapter seven so I have loads of time left to type! Hope I keep meeting with your standards, I will try my hardest. Also, about the misused words and missing words. That actually is my method of writing believe it or not, I skip words …hey it's not as insane as Shakespeare at least. Seriously, is hither even a word…oh wow it is apparently since the spell check said it was. **

**(I ACTUALLY TYPED THE ABOVE A WHILE AGO BUT I DECIDED TO LEAVE IT ANYWAY)**

**Chapter 7**

**Year 7**

"…**They were together during hardships and good times, frail times and dismay. Sleet, rain, snow, or hail. The pair was rarely seen apart. This had led to suspicion about their relationship and how intimate it was. Unrenowned to neither shinigami talk was generated not only through the neighborhood, but also the higher authority of the human world. Special motions were carried out to eliminate their fear of something like these beings freely roaming the world. The humans were after all just humans and were taught to fear the unexplainable along with greater power…"**

"Rukia am I going insane or what?" I questioned as I starred out the bedroom window at the peculiar scene.

"No, they've been there for about a week." The petite shinigami sighed while folding the towels for the bathroom. (Yeah, she learned how to fold and do other daily chores)

Both of our guards have been up recently due to these government people. They patrol constantly skimming the streets, our house, the sidewalk, and did I mention our house? Was there something wrong with me and Rukia living together? It hadn't caused a problem for what four years? Sure, we argue a lot and are absent half the time. Okay, and a hollow or two will occasionally rip through our house, but it's not like we have any reason to be surveyed by the government nonetheless. It's not like they can see the giant hollow go through our house.

"Damn it, this has gone on far enough. I'm going to go tell them to get the fuck out of here. They can search the whole house for all I care, as long as they high tail their asses out of here." I was fuming slamming the bedroom door behind me heading to the front door I knew they were watching.

A few steps from the door I stopped to ponder if there really was anything incriminating in our household. I honestly couldn't think of anything I mean anything worth hiding would be invisible to them wouldn't it? Damn spirit logic was so confusing.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's faint voice echoed through the living room (AKA where the front door was located)

"What Rukia? And if you want me to kick their asses don't worry I'm way ahead of you." I grinned imagining the bruises they're going to receive.

"One, if you did that you'd go to jail for assault and that'd be hard to explain to soul society, especially during pre-war circumstances, and two you just got out of the shower, you're still in a towel." I could practically here the word 'idiot' come out during her last sigh.

"It's self defense. I could just say I thought they were endangering the safety of my girlfriend and me…and as for the towel thing, I could care less. They'll just get a sneak peak at what's about to beat the shit out of them." I snickered to myself, proud of my excuse that would for sure get me out of looking like a total moron.

"Yeah, okay. Don't get in trouble Ichigo. Or so help me I'll beat the shit out of you." I could feel the threat in her voice, too bad it wasn't a threat, more like a promise.

"I won't Rukia promise." That was a lie. I knew I'd get in trouble, it was what Kurosaki's do best.

I opened the door, still not bothered by the fact I was in a black towel and nothing more. The freaking car must have had built in sensors because I swear people started moving around in the van as soon as I emerged. Four people, (More like body builders…they must have heard about me) welcomed me, standing a mere five feet away from the vehicle I wouldn't give a second thought to slicing in half.

"Can we help you sir?" A skinny scientist asked from the driver's seat. The very bulky men were giving me the 'what now?' look. I couldn't help smirking at that. If they only knew what they were getting themselves into.

"Yeah, actually you can. What the fuck is with the surveillance cameras and the fucking van? You've been here for a fucking week! Can we have some fucking privacy?" Now, that's how you use the F word correctly; loudly and in a pissed tone.

"Sir, I think you misunderstand us. We just observe the birds in this area. It's pure coincidence that you're house is where it is." What bull shit, I was going to really soc this guy in the mouth or gut. Maybe both…now there was an idea.

"Then you won't mind me looking inside your van?" The man paused briefly before nodding slowly.

"If that will satisfy you then by all means." His face twitched in awkward ways.

I walked haphazardly to the back of the van ripping the doors open, being followed by the body guards or whatever they were there for. My body squeezed into the cramped van eyeing the interior. Five mini TV's plastered to the wall along with rows upon rows of buttons, some roared to life while others slept.

"This doesn't seem like a bird watchers van. And last time I checked bird watchers don't have that many enemies. So, what's with the body guards? All four." I leaned forward onto a control hitting a button by accident making a screen light up.

"Oh no that's…" He didn't finish before I heard moaning and screams of pleasure.

"Porno? Oh, so bird watchers have some normal interests?" I laughed as I heard the continuing sounds echo from the speakers.

"Well, uh maybe we should hit the stop." He was fidgeting uncontrollably like I exposed his horrid dirty secret.

"Why? We're all guys here. It's not we've never watched this crap." I laughed along with myself. The body guards turned a bright shade of red. Them too? What a pathetic bunch of wimps.

"We should really-" Something I was totally unprepared for cut him off; Rukia.

"Oh, Ichigo!" The sound came out perfectly legible through the high quality speakers. It sounded identical to last night. Oh god!

"What the fuck? You video taped us…fucking?" If you thought I was peeved before, well now I was intoxicated by furry. Like he'd be lucky to make it out in pieces.

"Well, um…" He didn't finish before I swung at him. The attempt failed though, I didn't land impact before getting forcibly dragged out of the van by two of the guards.

"Oh so you bitches want to go first?" I'd take them all on at once, but then who else would I beat my furry out on.

The first defender came swinging as I ducted on instinct getting a jab into his stomach making him puke something up as he dropped to the floor in pain. Body guard two came in at this point grabbing my shoulders from behind holding me securely down as the third punched me with all the force he could muster. Too bad for them they had no idea what I was capable of. After one hit, which made me cough a little blood up, I jammed my foot into the guys crotch behind me making him keel over in pain gripping what was left of his manhood. In a smooth motion I round house kicked guard three making him fly six feet into number four, both knocked out cold.

"Anyone else want to mess with me?" I shouted at the incapacitated men. Now was the gay-ass scientists' turn.

"So, do you still think my house is that spectacular to watch?" I yelled at him spitting on the concrete.

"No, of course not and here's the tape." He threw me a tape out of the VCR. "We won't be needing this." With that he drove off with a few screeches of his tires.

I walked back inside still in the towel slamming the door behind me. For sure I'd given the neighbors a spectacle to watch. I found Rukia still folding when I entered the bedroom.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked, but like she really didn't know.

"Fine. Don't worry about it I don't think we're going to have a problem from now on." I kissed her forehead before grabbing a quick change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Never and I mean never will I tell her what I found. She'd go on a killing rampage and that's be extremely hard to explain to everyone. Especially Byakuya, what would I say, 'yeah Rukia killed half the population because they recorded us having sex.' …Yeah, don't see that going down so well.

"…**The humans would not back off. Day after day the Kurosaki household was carefully watched, but from a distance. Nothing about their way of life seemed to add up to the curious race. There'd be no movement for hours, possibly days at a time and yet no car ever left the driveway. It didn't add up and that's what caused the supposed suspicion to begin with. Ichigo and Rukia were forced to overlook the humans because they had a job to do whether they liked the situation or not. So, once again Ichigo and Rukia packed up and left their safe haven, hiding their bodies within the household…"**

"Ready to go Ichigo?" Rukia barked from the dining room (The only room in the house without windows so no one could see us leave, which didn't really make sense to me because wouldn't the portal be invisible?)

"I can only go so fast. Why do you want to rush anyway? It's not like going to seiratei is an exciting field trip." I sighed shoving my body along with Rukia's into a compartment in the wall that was specially design for such use.

"It's not wise to be late. You should know that by now." She sighed her hand griping her hip in annoyance as I walked into the room with the doors to soul society already open.

"And you should realize that by now we have to be extra cautious because of those government agents. Everything has to be concealed at all times. I still don't know why we can't just erase their memories." We both walked through the arch way landing us just outside of the huge gate protecting seiratei.

"It's not the stone age. They have recordings and then when they eventually figure out that we messed with their minds we'd seem like even bigger threats." She sighed striding a few paces in front of me.

"Of what!? I could have sworn we took out all the cameras around the house!" The scum actually placed video cameras (Of course on state property) outside our windows so they could surveillance our every move. They didn't plan for us to figure out about them, but with flash steps and an invisible to the human eye form it was quite easy to spot one. And where there's one there's bound to be more.

"You can't be too careful. There's no way I'm moving back to soul society after adjusting to here for so long." Her voice sounded determined and at the same time menacing. I got it now she was being overly protective because she didn't want to leave the human world.

"Rukia, if I can help it you won't be moving back to soul society. And if you did I would be right besides you." I grinned pulling her into an embrace. Hastily she pulled away, giving me a punch in the gut at the same time.

"Dumb ass! What if my brother was here? Or anyone for that matter? We'd be screwed, they don't know about our dating history and odds are they wouldn't let us live together!" She was fuming with concern… I think that's a good thing.

"So what? I'd sneak in your window at night. No big deal." After that sentence came out I knew it sounded wrong. All I was waiting for was the punch.

"UGHHAAA! DUMMM-ASS!" It was all a little mashed together, but I could figure out the gist of it. Of course then I got the jab to the balls which made me keel over on the ground in pain. At that moment I really wanted to go find those body guards I beat up last month and apologize.

"You're sleeping on the roof tonight!" Rukia shouted from ten or so feet away. I couldn't really estimate correctly with the throbbing pain.

'Damn, she'll really make me too." I sighed slowly picking myself up.

As I stood I noticed all the spectators, about twenty or so were gathered around me, the women had looks of dignity scrawled across their faces while the men had looks of sympathy.

"I'm fine. No worse than being stabbed." I got to my feet flashing out of sight. No need to make anymore of a spectacle of myself.

**Later that same day**

"You really didn't have to punch me in the balls. It'd be your fault if we couldn't have-" Rukia stomped on my foot making me come to a quick stop. "Damn it Rukia!" If you thought it killed when someone stomped on your foot in sneakers imagine shinigami sandals only so much worse if you calculate in Rukia's inhumane strength.

"Kurosaki, you're taking good care of my sister right? No let me rephrase that, she still has her virginity correct?" Byakuya, the captain of squad six asked in a very threatening tone.

"Of course Byakuya. Our relationship is strictly professional." I lied in the most believable voice I could muster. Hopefully they don't have tests to prove virginity in seiratei. If they did I hope Unohana takes bribes or pity.

"It's captain Kuchiki to you boy. Don't get wise because you live in the same vicinity as my sister." What crawled up his ass?

"I'm sorry brother I'll knock some sense into him." With a bow from Rukia and a grin from me he stalked off mumbling vulgar words under his breath. I was alive not deaf.

**Four hours later**

"Has anyone seen Rukia? We have to get going." I yelled throughout the bar. Somehow both of us had been dragged here and forced to 'drink and be merry.' I had two drinks and the only way I got by without having more was my slow sipping. I knew that if I wasn't cautious I'd wake up drunk with a bad hangover. What can I say I must have gained a shinigami's expertise as to getting wasted. Poor Rukia would probably have to wait there all night with me too while I was incapacitated.

"Hey, I think she's over there." As I walked in the direction Ikaku pointed me in the techno music grew louder. Who knew soul society had clubs?

In the corner of the place I heard roars of (drunk) laughter. 'please!' I begged to some unknown god, 'please don't let her be over there' Low and behold a petite woman, very drunk might I add, was… 'I said please!'

Rukia was pole dancing for god's sake! Without a shirt on, what is wrong with this world? I ran over there totally forgetting I could have flash stepped, but that's how flustered I was.

"Rukia! What are you doing?! Get down off that table now!" I yelled not wanting to touch her. Now sure if we were home that'd be a totally different story, but here where everyone was watching I didn't want anyone to think I was comfortable with touching a half naked Rukia. (Which I was)

"Nope! Lighten up strawberry." She grabbed my hand and placed it on her…whoa! I instantly withdrew knowing that Byakuya was right behind me. Oh and I knew that not because of being able to sense reiatsu (Which I still cant), but because my life works like that.

"He he, being drunk is making her better judgment fuzzy." hopefully that was a good excuse. I really hoped she didn't blurt something out that'd be hard to cover up.

"Ah, ICHIGOOOOO! Come on you were more fun last night." She pouted trying to pull me up. I blushed knowing that'd be really hard to cover up.

"Ugh, um…hmmm." I got nothing. We were screwed.

"Oh, Ichigo," Renji bumped my shoulder, "How long has this been going on for?" Apparently he was drunk and wasted because he knew Rukia and I had been having sex for a while.

"Shut up Renji! I'm a little busy." Renji must have followed me because he was the one forcing the drinks down my throat to begin with.

"Kurosaki! Why is my sister dancing with her shirt off on a table!?" His voice left his normal safety zone and started climbing higher.

"Don't ask me I didn't give her something to drink. I wasn't even near here." The last thing I needed was Byakuya thinking something was up.

"Well, get her down." he started to scold me switching gazes between Rukia and me.

"Why Can't you?" I questioned eyeing him.

"She's my sister. It's most improper to touch her bare skin." He coughed turning red. That's when the wheels in my head started turning.

"So, you're giving me permission to touch your sister?" I grinned, of course hiding it from the captain. A get out of jail free card, just what I needed.

He hesitated, but nonetheless nodded. Without a second thought I wrapped my hand around Rukia's waist pulling her off the table like a four year old. I hastily yanked my shinigami shirt (I'm still clueless about their exact names) off draping it over her shoulders wrapping it in the middle so her hands were secured inside. I blushed as I pulled her from the bar and to the door connecting to the real world (AKA our dining room).

When arriving to said home I honestly didn't feel like getting back into my body or doing anything that involved moving.

"Rukia you almost blew it tonight. What would I do if I couldn't see you anymore?" I sighed trudging up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom I plopped Rukia onto her half of the bed unwrapping my shinigami uniform from her small fragile body. After that I slid my pants off slipping into bed in my boxers.

"Night midget." I yawned before turning the lights off.

**4 hours after that…**

"That's astounding. They're there but to the naked eye their not." A voice I didn't recognize said too close for comfort.

"What the fuck?" I moaned opening one eye hesitantly.

"Can you hear me?" One of the scientists spoke like I was foreign.

"No shit I can here you. What the fuck are you doing in my house never mind my room?!" I yelled sitting up, but at the same time trying to conceal Rukia and her half naked form.

"Oh that's great! Now listen, we think you might be dead. Don't freak out!" He still spoke in that you don't understand me so I'll go really slow for you tone. But seriously if we were normal dead people telling us not to not freak out was like saying tell Byakuya that I was sleeping with his sister.

"What!?" First of all, how could they see me and second of all who are they to come into my house and accuse me of being deceased.

"I know, we're not sure what happened. We found you're bodies downstairs and-" I cut him off wanting to hit myself in the head for not making sure the closet was securely fastened.

"No, who the hell do you think you all are (Meaning all eight of them) coming into my house and talking to me like a freaking second grader?" I was fuming and apparently my drunk wife was still sound asleep.

"Sir, denial is the first step in death we believe." One man whispered to the main man talking to me.

"No, I'm not in damn denial," I got out of bed strutting over to him, "If you're so smart than you should have done your homework. I'm a shinigami are you happy? Big secret's out!" Telling them that probably wasn't the best idea in the world but I'd tell them anything if they just left me alone and got out of my house.

"A death god?" One shuttered backing a few steps away.

"Yeah," I thought of an idea, "And it's going to stay secret understand?" I flash stepped behind the crowd of people tapping one on the back making all turn in reflex. A few gasps and one girly scream, a very nice reaction.

"you…don't scare us!" One of the braver few uttered.

"Oh really?" I flashed to my zanpactou, reappearing a second later with Zangetsu in hand. "Do I now?" I said in the most menacing tone I could muster this early in the morning or late at night whichever you'd rather.

They all gulped readying to run out the door…too bad I wasn't done with them yet. I beat them all to the door scaring them senseless.

"Wait guys he can't hurt us. His soul purpose is for the good of man kind. He wouldn't dare harm us." The same brave guy said, and apparently he knew a lot about shinigami to take such a risk.

"Well, sure that is unless you barge into their homes and threaten their existence. So, you better believe I'm going to hurt you." I grinned raising my zanpactou, I could see fear cross every single face, but then again who wouldn't be afraid when something the length of your body was going to slice you in half?

"You know what? I think we can forget about this mishap and put it behind us. Let's make a deal we'll destroy these glasses and all files involving you so nobody can bother you again." He was practically begging, I wanted to slice him in half for not showing some backbone.

"Great, what are you waiting for? Get the fuck out!" I raised Zangetsu towards the door everyone flinching slightly away. They all scampered out the door rushing to get out.

"Don't forget I can and will track you down if I hear or see any more government agents around my house." I shouted as the door downstairs slammed shut.

"Ichigo? Is someone here?" Rukia mumbled from the bed still half asleep.

"Nope. Go back to bed Rukia." I gladly joined her drifting back off to sleep myself.

"…**To shinigami their bodies had vanished a long time ago, but to Ichigo his body was still his home, the original he was born with. Others like Rukia used things called Gigai to sustain normal lives besides their shinigami duties. The problem with this predicament was that with Ichigo being human; attached to this world, it put more limitations on him. His body was extremely fragile in both states and to reach the ultimate level he needed to shed off his humanity. His humanity was all that anchored him to this world. Now, without it his power could grow to a level that was unspeakable. His family was proud, but at the same time sad because they knew that meant Ichigo would become detached from them to achieve bigger and better things. It felt too harsh for both Ichigo and his family to just up and leave, but he was dead and for now his place wasn't in this world…"**

'Of all times for a fire drill they picked now? It was like five minutes from the final bell!' Masaki complained to herself cursing at the alarm ringing above her head.

"All right everyone I suppose you all can take your stuff with you." The teacher sighed gathering his books on his desk.

Everyone evacuated the room one by one until Masaki was the only one left. She slowly packed her things since she really saw rushing pointless. Besides she wanted to wait until the hallways cleared before trekking out of the building.

Masaki walked backwards away from her desk nonchalantly counting on her fingers all the books she needed to take home, "Math book, science folder, English packet, oof…" The orange haired girl slammed into the teacher's desk knocking most of its contents onto the floor. In a hurry she starting flopping everything back onto the desk wanting to go home now that she was sure the hallways would have been cleared.

As this was happening though her hands seemed to stick to the large black leather story book with the tale of the shinigami. She needed to read it, it seemed to pull her in. Her resistance was far weaker than she could have imagined. So, what does Masaki do? She stuffs the book in her bag and runs off down the hallway awaiting the long weekend to come.

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a while! I have a schedule on my profile now that tells when the next update is and this one isn't on time because I'm in New York and it's extremely hard to find Wi-Fi here. Like I had to drive everywhere! Anyway, super long chapter! I hope you guys take this as a Peace offering! I don't need an angry mob at my house any time soon! - Your Neko Writer**

**(Next chapter is starting with how Ichigo 'dies' ****L**** I know none of us want him to, but at least he's not gone dead)**


End file.
